


When fear is stronger than love

by Bolou13



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s03e17 The Ember Island Players, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolou13/pseuds/Bolou13
Summary: I love you, Aang."I am scared, Aang"
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar)
Kudos: 4





	When fear is stronger than love

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write like an aftermath regarding what happend between Aang and Katara's conversation on what is the nature of their relationship. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The crowd cheers as the Avatar goes down in flames created by the Firelord Ozai, while the gaang was dumbfounded by the finale of the play regarding their journey against the fire nation. After the cheers and laughter of the crowd slowly settle down, the gaang finally left the theater wth a dumbfounded feeling on what they watch. 

"That wasn't a good play" Zuko stated

"I'll say" Aang agreeing with Zuko

"You said it" Katara followed on that notion

"Horrible" Suki Agreed

"No kidding" Toph following on what Suki said

"But the effects are decent" Sokka remarked

Katara could not help roll her eyes on what her brother said regarding that awful play. They kept walking in silence not saying one word about the play, while Katara has her thoughts preoccupied everything that happend in the Ember Island theater. Her thoughts where filled the conversation she had Aang as well as the ending of the play they watched. She kept on walking without realizing that they have finally reached their temporary home. Zuko and Toph was getting into their own rooms, while she saw Sokka gave a goodnight kiss on Suki's forehead before going on their own perspective room. Katara smiled seeing Sokka and Suki's affection on each other, but her smile faded when she turn to look at the moon. Katara stayed outside just looking at the moon wondering her fear of a war that seems endless and the thought of a future. Her thoughts leading to one another eventually leading to what she feels about Aang but before she could focus on her feelings, someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around and saw Aang worried written in his face.

"Katara are you alright?" Aang asked

" I am" Katara hesitates "...fine"

There was silence between Aang and Katara both where nervous on what they wanted to say. When they finally have the words they wanted to talk, both open their mouths at the same time. Katara and Aang giggled on what happend before she gestured to Aang to talk first. Aang was a bit surprise with the gesture but nonetheless appreciated Katara's offer.

" I wanted to apologized on what I did and said to you earlier during at Ember Island theater." Aang said, "It was wrong for me to kiss you and ask what you feel about me, when there is a war going on, that was selfish of me." Aang bowed to Katara as a way to show how truly sorry he is for not considering her felings. Katara reached her hand to his shoulder for him to get up becuase she wanted to see his face on what is she going to say to him. 

" Aang, I accept your apology" Katara said," Yes I am upset that you kissed me without asking, but asking about what I feel about you is not selfish." Aang was surpised on what Katara told him.

"But it was selfish" Aang exclaimed, facing downwards because he felt awful for making Katara feel uncomfortable. Katara grab his right hand and hold it tight with her own hand. Aang was surprised by Katara holding his hand but nothless did not say anything just waiting for Katara on what she has to say.

Katara try to muster words on how does she feel about this war, the future and Aang. The words are on her toungue but her fears are stronger than the words she wated to say to him.

_I love you, Aang._

"I am scared, Aang"

Katara tightly hold his hand not wanting to to feel the hand she holds was once dead and have no warmth when she held him.

" I am scared of this war, and that awful play thinks it is a...joke" her voice beginning to crack and tears are starting to form on her eyes, " I don't wa...want a future wh-where the Fire lord wins. And I don't want-"

Aang hugged Katara sudenly, katara was taken back by the hug. When Katara was not saying anything about the sudden hug, Aang realized that she might have not feel comfortable so he slowly let go of Katara, but she hold him tighter not wanting for him to let go. Katara not holding back anymore buried her face to Aang's shoulder and silently cried. Aang listening to her tears and gently brushing her hair with his hand to help soothe her fears. Katara kept crying about the idea of losing Aang to war and the future, she does not want to lose someone she holds dearly. When her tears are slowly settling down, she lifted her head to look at Aang. She gave him a weak smile to assure him that she is alright for now. They hugged one more time to assure that both of them are okay with each other. 

"It's getting late I should be heading to bed, Zuko is going to kill me if I am late for Firebending training again." Aang said, smiling brightly at Katara

" Yeah We should be going our own rooms", Katara agreed, smiling on what Aang said. Aang and Katara both walk together before seperating to each their own room

"Aang" Katara called, Aang turned around when she called him.

"I trust you, Aang" Katara stated, giving Aang an assuring smile. Aang returned with an assuring smile as well before turning around to go to his own bed.

Her fears might have been stroger than love, but right now she holds to her trust. Her trust that this war will end, there will be a future and Aang will not lose. She trust Aang that no matter what happens he will save the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this short fic. Please leave a kudos if you enjoy the story. Leave also a comment if you have constructive criticism.


End file.
